American Republic
'''The American Republic '''is a Nation Located in Northern America, It's Capital Cities are Los Angeles and New York City, It has had 32 Presidents, with the current president being Horace Hudson Cox, who took office in May 4th 2019 History The American Republic was founded in May 4th on 1779, after a revolutionary war began from February 3rd 1775 - May 4th 1779, when the British surrendered, America gained 12 Former British Colonies, Those were: Virginia, New York, Pennsylvania, Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Delaware, Maryland and New Jersey. The Rest belonged to Britain. Shortly after the states were admitted, Founding Father Liam Johnson became President, he was the leading general and hero of the war. Johnson oversaw a lot of construction in the country, he established a National Bank and The US Dollar ($) as the Official Currency. While President he avoided religious conflict as he knew it could cause terror. He served his first 4 year term and was re-elected in 1783, he signed the Constitution with the other founding fathers in 1786, he left office 2 years later in 1788 after the Constitution was signed. Liam Johnson would later die in 1791 at the age of 71 due to a Stroke in Washington's Federal District of Colombia. William Fred, Vice-President of Liam Johnson and a Founding Father of America, was elected President in 1788, he was a Federalist and believed in a Stronger Government, he was considered a liberty hero during the revolutionary war. During his presidency he adopted Christianity as the official religion of The American Republic, as he was a Protestant, he also signed the first law of The American Republic known as The Delaware Act, which was a law where that creating treason in the country would result in Death. After Fred signed the law he was often referred as The Treason Killer. William Fred later died in 1803 at the age of 92 after a Heart Attack in Richmond, Virginia. James George was elected President in 1796 after Fred left office, during his presidency he purchased 2 new territories from Spain, those being The Carolina Territory and The Kentucky Territory, and he also purchased Ohio and Michigan from Britain so he could expand America with new States. In 1805, when New Sweden was founded, he supported the existence and supplied aid to the new nation in case a war were to broke out. James George left the Presidency in 1821 after serving 25 years in office, he accomplished much. He later died in 1822 at the age of 69 due to a Heart Attack in Nashville, Kentucky Territory. Aart Van Groet was elected in 1821 and was the First Dutch President, despite the LowLands belonging to The German Empire at the time. During his Presidency the Italian Formosa had already been established, and Groet wanted to isolate The Nation as he feared it would threaten America. He believed in making solutions via Diplomacy instead of War. And he signed the British Contract of 1823 so Britain and America would not go to war with each other, he later bought Southern Illinois in 1825 while the rest of Illinois belonged to Britain, so the government could access The Chicago Border without having to pass The Kentucky Territory. He later founded The Democratic-Liberal Party in 1827 so Peace would be occurring in The World. Groet later left the presidency in 1829 and died in 1831 in Columbus, Ohio at the age of 67. Groet's Secretary of State, John Wilson became The 5th President, he looked forward to American Expansion and thought America needed more states, so he purchased The Louisiana Territory which consisted of Modern-Day Louisiana, Texas, Oklahoma and Arkansas and made Indiana the 16th State. He then wrote The Wilson Doctrine, where any Foreign Interventionism in America would be forbidden. He also adopted Hail Columbia as the National Anthem for America. Wilson left the Presidency in 1837 and died 4 months later in Jackson, Kentucky Territory at the age of 57. General Benjamin Nelson became President in 1837 and was another member of The Democratic-Liberal Party. He is often considered as one of the worst presidents for his weak leadership that would end up creating The Stockholm Blood Bath War and The British-American War of 1862. During his presidency he signed The Connecticut-Rhode Island Act which was a Law to favor Slavery and imprison Abolitionists, he thought this would boost up the economy, which it didn't. He then resigned the presidency in 1851 and gave the presidency to Oliver Jones, who was another weak and useless president. Nelson died in 1853 at the age of 62 in Chicago, Southern Illinois due to Pneumonia. During Oliver Jones presidency The Stockholm Blood Bath War had begun in 1854 after Southern Land Dispute between TSE and The Italian Formosa. He illegally tried to take land from Britain and The Italian Formosa, which lead to The Kentucky Territory wanting to gain Independence from the Union. At the end of his term, The British-American War of 1862 had begun and he did nothing to stop it. He died in 1871 at the age of 68 due to a Heart Attack in Baltimore, Maryland. Henry Johnson, Grandson of The First President Liam Johnson, was elected President in 1862 and he promised he would end The British-American War. He also battled against the newly formed Confederacy, after the war ended in 1869, The British gave all their land to America, doubling the size of the nation. He left office and was seen as one of the Greatest Presidents of The American Republic. He died later in 1887 at the age of 85 after Lung Cancer in New Orleans, Louisiana Territory. David Russell was later Elected President in 1869 after being Johnson's Vice-President. During his presidency he had founded The Republican-Conservative Party, he later split The Carolina Territory into North and South, allowing them to become The 17th and 18th States. He also signed The Civil Rights Act where all men are created equal, he later left office in 1875 and died in 1894 att the age of 64 due to a Cardiac Arrest in Columbia, South Carolina. Daniel White became President in 1875 and was the First President to have French background, during his first, he gave the first shortest speech, he looked forward to Education and Women's Rights, and he tried annexing Cuba, but the people refused. At the end of his presidency he appointed Owen Cooper as the next president. Daniel White died in 1889 at the age of 68 due to Leukemia in Springfield, Northern Illinois. When Owen Cooper became President, he founded The Progressive-Capitalist Party, and he split The Louisiana Territory into Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana. They became states shortly after. He later signed The Voting Rights Act where Women were allowed to vote. He established a National Healthcare Center so the sick would be cured. He later left office in 1894 and died in 1901 at the age of 72 due to a Flu, in Indianapolis, Indiana. Isaac Howard became The 12th President in 1894 and he signed The Freedom of Blacks Act, abolishing discrimination, after that he split The Kentucky Territory into Teneessee, Kentucky, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida and Georgia. He then wrote The Howard Doctrine so he would end Corruption in the country. He left the Presidency in 1901 and died in 1902 at the age of 74 due to a Heart Attack. Ryan Robinson became The 13th President in 1901, he was considered a very useless president, he got all the blame for the 1904 panic which made the nation's economy weaker. He didn't do much during his presidency other than refusing to annex Alaska from Russia. He left office in 1912 and died in 1921 at the age of 82 due to old age in Sacramento, California Territory. Andrew Walker becomes the 14th President after Robinson left office, during his time as president WW1 broke out in 1914 and Walker stayed mostly out of the war until a ship sank and so America entered the war, after the war ended in 1918 a treaty was signed, he was assassinated in 1924 by Muhammed al-Bashir an Islamist from The Islamic Empire, at the age of 69, in Washington's Federal District of Columbia. Jack Green takes office in 1924 after Walker's assassination, and made education free to the poor and made Missouri into a State, after he left office in 1936 Evans takes over. Green later died in 1955 in Cleveland, Ohio due to a Heart Attack at the age of 90. During Christopher Evans presidency he made wonderful things for the economy, when WW2 broke out in 1939, America stayed out of the war until 1942 when Nevada and Washington were bombed. When the war ended The Dutch Civil War broke out, Evans supported Amsterdam as Rotterdam started to invade them first, when the war ended in 1949, Evans left the Presidency. Evans later died in 1964 at the age of 81 due to a Flu in Harrison, Arkansas. Caleb Peterson becomes The 17th President, during his presidency he admitted New Mexico, California, Kansas, Nebraska, Arizona and Hawaii as new states of The American Republic, during his presidency The Cold War began, and it was a war between America and The Soviet Union, he also declared war on poverty, after the war was successful, he established new civil rights. He later left office in 1958 and WW2 General Hudson Cox became President. Caleb Peterson then died in 1984 due to Cancer at the age of 84 in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Hudson Cox became The 18th President in 1958, during his presidency he challenged Mesopathian President Ali A. Nour to stop declaration of war in other nations or else they would suspend the oil, while President, he would make lots of speeches so he could have the people on his side, he won Re-Election in 1962 and made the First Lady's power a bit higher so they could take care of the country incase their husband was sick. Cox later left office in 1966 and went into retirement. Cox later died in 1982 at the age of 81 due to a Heart Attack, in Montgomery, Alabama. Connor Moore was elected President in 1966 and would become the oldest president to take office (at the age of 72), he was a Key Player in The Cold War and was the "Arch-Nemesis" of SovScan Leader Ivan Zhanova, during his presidency he cut taxes and lead the bloodless "Moore Revolution", as he was an Anti-Communist, he supported Anti-Communist Groups, such as the Styrkurian Separatist Movement, he also lead the War on Cancer so cancer could be abolished, and just 5 years at the end of his term, Cancer was not defeated, thus making him Resign the office in 1971 and handing the presidency to Richard King. Moore died 2 years later in 1973 at the age of 79 due to Pneumonia in Salt Lake City, Utah. Richard King became the 20th President of America and during his presidency he did absolutely little on the job, due to his neglecting on the Cold War, he only served 2 Years in office and later died in 2006 at the age of 93 due to cancer, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Ian Stewart became the 21st President, (and he is the oldest president by far who is still alive today, as of 2019), while President he oversaw the Massive Protests in Israel which were hoping for a revolution, and that never happened, during his presidency he failed to face up to Zhanova who had been ruling SovScan as a complete Dictatorship. He won Re-Election in 1977 and tried to end the Kurdish Civil War which had began 8 years prior to his presidency in 1969, by bombing the SCKP (Social Central-Kurdish Party) which was unsuccessful and he decided to withdraw troops in Kurdistan so The Government wouldn't start WW3. Ian Stewart left the Presidency in 1981 and as of 2019, still lives in Retirement. Xavier Edward Patterson was elected President in 1981, during his presidency he established a New Army incase invasions were to occur, he only served 3 years in office after losing re-election to Jack Green's Grandson, Gavin Green, despite this, Green said Patterson did well. Patterson later died in 2011 at the age of 91 due to a stroke in Atlanta, Georgia. Gavin Green became the 23rd President of America, during his time in office he made the collapse of SovScan quicker until it collapsed in 1987, after the end of his term he went to retirement in 2011, and he's one of the few presidents that are still alive today. Howard Jenkins was later elected in 1992, during his time, the nation was in full blown depression, mostly economically, he died in 1995 at the age of 67 while in office, it is speculated he was poisoned, but that's still up for debate. Jason Allen later takes office after Jenkins's death, during his time in office, he expanded the military and saw to invade Mesopathia, and so The Persian Gulf War occurred, the war was successful as Ali Abdel Nour resigned the Presidency in 2000 after mass-protests. Allen later left the Presidency in 1999 and so Elias Gary takes over. When Gray took office he became the first German President, but his presidency was short-lived, just 3 years into his term he died of a Stomach ace in 2002 at the age of 57 while in office. Nicholas Williams takes over and becomes the 27th president, but he resigned 2 years later in 2004. Leo Reed then takes over to finish Williams term and then left office in 2008. Robert Hank Morgan takes over, becoming the first Black President to take office, during his presidency he established Guantanamo Bay in Cuba, and opened up new trading relations with The Russian Confederacy and UNS. After finishing his term in 2011, Cameron Rogers was elected President. In Rogers's Presidency he established the EPA (Enviromental Protection Agency) and upgraded the Navy, he also sended Aid to War-torn nations. He then lost re-election to Hunter Richardson in 2014, and so he has remained in retirement. When Richardson took office he wanted to start a new type of Interventionism called Americanist Intervention, but the people refused, he removed troops from Libya in 2016 and made new Civil Rights movement. As of May 4th, 2019, Richardson has left office and so Grandson of General Hudson Cox, Horace Hudson Cox has taken office. States The American Republic has a Total of 61 states, which are mostly in The American Continent, those states include: * Alabama * Alaska * American Samoa * Arizona * Arkansas * California * Colorado * Connecticut * Delaware * Florida * Georgia * Guam * Hawaii * Idaho * Illinois * Indiana * Iowa * Jefferson * Kansas * Kentucky * Lincoln * Louisiana * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * North Carolina * North Colorado * North Daktota * Northern Mariana Islands * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Puerto Rico * Rhode Island * South Carolina * South Dakota * South Florida * Southern Illinois * Sylvania * Tennessee * Texas * U.S Virgin Islands * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Wake Island * Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming There are some American states which separated from the American Republic and became an independent nation. Rizalia was once a state after the abolition of the Italian Formosa, until it was separated from the American Republic in 1991 and was divided into four countries: North Rizalia, the military-powered country; Central Rizalia, the socialist country; South Rizalia, the parliamentary nation; and Bangsamoro, the Islamic sultanate. The American Republic had also bought The Panama Canal Zone until 1979 after selling it back to The Union Of Central-American Republics (UCAR). Cities The American Republic has lots of cities, but the main ones are: * New York City * Philadelphia * Washington's Federal District of Columbia * Los Angeles * Chicago * Boston * Houston * Tusla * Nashville * Albany Category:Nations